CO MÓWI LIS - Zapytaj Beczkę 56
Opis odcinka Nowy odcinek Zapytaj Beczkę, a w nim: rasizm, nietolerancja i pożoga. Odgłosy wydawane przez lisy, klepanie po tyłkach, miłosne dedykacje, jedzenie w USA, problem śmierci w sieci, Rosjanie, krakowscy sklepikarze, owłosienie zombie, hipsterskość instagrama, sąsiedzka zawiść, mycie zębów, znaczek '. Jednogłośna opinia 5 baniek internautów zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek i wyraziło jednogłośną opinię: "uważaj bo ci nuka na morde wyjebie pizdo z m16" – eLGiGaming Pytania *Jak powstrzymać proces islamizacji Europy? Zajebać tych wszystkich koziojebców, czy bardziej dyplomatycznie, na przykład zagazować? - NuzlockeFlutt *Jak podrywasz dziewczyny? - Oliwia Pytkowska *Czemu monitory Apple sa tak cholernie drogie? - TheMiqlaq *P Dlaczego Babcie które po kościele gadają po 2 godziny pod blokiem na stojaka nie potrafią wytrzymać 5 min na stojąco w autobusie czy tramwaju? - salat12k *Dlaczego 99% gimbusów niemyje zembów Czy oni kurwa myśla że wróżka im przyjdzie i weźmie zemby i da dolary ? - DanPlayPl *p Krzysiu What does the fox say? - Arqueid Nozomi *krzysiu jak sie powie do kogos chuj ci w dupe to jest obraźliwe czy moze nie? bo jak sie powie do geja czy kobiety to chyba zyczy sie im dobrze?:) - koziom123 *czy podczas intensywnego fapanie biceps się zwiększy czy mi chuj odpadnie - alvin wiewior *Krzysztofie mam Bardzo nurtujące mnie pytanie . Czy zombi rosną włosy i broda ?? Bo jak nie to ok, ale jak tak to czy one wszystkie nie powinny być zarośnięte poza zombi Kobietami oczywiście. Przecież nie golą się "chyba" :) Pozdrawiam :) - Basketo1 *P Gonciu czy wypada like'ować czyjąś śmierć? - Anonim Anonimowy *Dlaczego jeśli jedna czynność zostanie wykonana najpierw przez białoskórego, a potem przez czarnoskórego, to zawsze śmieszniejsze będą się wydawały czynności murzyna!? - KaTookI *Czemu Rosjanie są tacy pojebani ?? xD - Maciej Lewandowski *P Od tygodnia mieszkam w Krakowie i zastanawiam się dlaczego wszyscy chcą mnie zabić, np. panie w sklepach kiedy nie mam drobnych lub kierowcy kiedy przechodzę (próbuje przejść) przez przejście - sznurek32 *P Krzysiu, dlaczego w Polsce nie ma różnych rzeczy, które są na przykład w Ameryce ? Czy według ciebie Polska jest zacofana ? - MineDeckPL *P Krzysiu czy miałeś kiedyś dziewczynę jeśli tak to ile miałeś lat ? - MrEfixePL *p dlaczego iphona uważa się za hipsterski telefon skoro jest on najpopularniejszym smartfonem na świecie? - TheZiomek1112 *P Krzysiu uważasz że jak Ibisz był mały był taki jak ty teraz? - Agnieszka Kozak *P Krzychu jeśli wygrałem 1 milion w totka to lepiej komuś powiedzieć czy nie. - Kacper Kok *Jak skutecznie pozbyć się uciążliwego sąsiada? - The Carpai *Czemu teraz wszyscy polacy,którzy robią game-playe piszą wszędzie np. "XXX-playing games" "Created by..." skoro żaden obcokrajowiec i tak tego nie obejrzy? - Krzysztof Kosowski *Dlaczego w Polsce więcej hajsu idzie na piłkę nożną niż na sporty w których odnosimy jakieś zwycięstwa? - Liviossa PL *Dlaczego w Hobbicie Gollum walczył z kurduplem o pierścień zagadkami zamiast zjeść mu mózg???? - RastmanGamePlayGuy *Co przedstawia ta fototapeta (czy co to tom jest) za tobą ? - zenon kolps *Dlaczego nie pyta się kobiet o wiek? - Mateusz Lipiński *P Czy według Ciebie jak dziewczyna dostanie klapsa w tyłek od faceta który nie jest jej chłopakiem i nic z tym nie zrobi to się nie szanuje? - Sherlock1373 *Kocham Ole Co mam zrobic ? - Orangee Zastosowane żarty *Bumcfksz *Chamska reklama Ciekawostki *Odcinek otwiera animacja z napisem "Kiedy Zapytaj Beczkę?", stylizowana na intro wytwórni 20th Century Fox. Potem pojawia się przerobione intro wytwórni Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer z marudzącym Gimbusem zamiast lwa. *W dwóch scenach pojawił się Krzysztof Kanciarz - wyjątkowo nic nie mówił, a jedynie skierował wzrok w kamerę z podkładem muzycznym ze swoich obu programów w tle. *W tym odcinku Krzysiu pokazał, że Całun Beczki to nie jest tapeta na ścianie, tylko tło fotograficzne. Podkład muzyczny *Howard Shore - The Prophecy (Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring) (intro) *Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues *Danosongs - Starburst Dreams (motyw ze Szkoły Uwodzenia) *Danosongs - The Jump Bump *A$AP Ferg - Shabba ft. A$AP ROCKY *Xs Project - Бочка,басс,колбасер (rosyjskie disco) *Coolio - Gangsta's Paradise (moment, gdy Krzysiu wyciąga pistolet) *Danosongs - Dream Player (motyw z Akademii Pieniądza) *XVoIR - TheBeeczka answered like a butterfly (oryginał: SMiLE.dk - Butterfly) *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Dies Irae *Danosongs - Blue Devil Plain *Ylvis - The Fox Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Kanciarzem